Oda a los caidos
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Sus muertes fueron tratadas como si tal cosa, ahora por medio de drabbes intentaré arreglar un poco aquello. Respuesta al reto del foro "Ciudad flotante" Spoilers DH
1. Fred Weasley

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Mi pequeño bromista... ¡Me diste tantos dolores de cabeza enano! Pero también tantas alegrías... Te mentiría si te dijera que muchas de tus bromas no se me hacían divertidas, pero te retaba, no quería que hicieras algo peligroso, algo que pusiera tu vida en peligro. Mi mayor temor es perder a quienes amo, lo que ha sucedido, porque te perdí a tí, mi niño revoltoso. Te extraño demasiado, lloro tu ausencia y cada vez que oigo una risa pienso en ti.

Recuerdo que a tus cinco años me confesaste que tu sueño era hacer reir a los demás para que no se sintieran tristes. En ese momento te sonreí dulcemente, para luego arrullarte en la cama y darte el "beso de las buenas noches". Es doloroso pasar por tu antigua habitación y ver tan solo las cajas que ustedes dejaron apiladas hace ya algún tiempo. Y que decir de las camas perfectamente hechas, que delatan que nadie ha dormido en ellas durante muchos años... No escucharé más aquellos estallidos que siempre provocaban. Sin ti y tu hermano la casa está muy silenciosa. Ya no parece "la Madriguera", tal vez sea muy tarde para decirte esto, pero...estoy orgullosa de ti.

--Death--

Fue horrible leer " ... con el fantasma de su última risa" Porque... joder, cuando lo leí no me entraba en la cabeza que Fred hubiese muerto.

Besos


	2. Tom Rydle

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Todo sucedió la mañana del día anterior a nuestro casamiento, marchaste a cabalgar por los alrededores mientras yo me encargaba de los detalles finales. Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse aún estaba esperándote en aquel hermoso jardín constituido por las más elegantes, fragantes y exquisitas flores. Finalmente llegaste, pero trajiste contigo algo que no esperaba... o más bien, alguien. A tu lado se encontraba aquella desaliñada, fea e ignorante muchacha, dueña de la cabaña en ruinas que vimos en incontables ocaciones. Creo que me dijiste que su apellido era Gaunt, su nombre lo recuerdo muy bien ¿Cuántas veces abré pronunciado"Merope" destilando odio en cada letra?

¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Yo era la mejor candidata para estar contigo, la más capacitada. Me dejaste y huiste con esa niña. Al cabo de un tiempo volviste, alegando que aquella extraña te había "engañado", me buscaste, pero ya no podía ser tu esposa, había contraido matrimonio con otro hombre.

Hoy estoy en tu funeral, en el pueblo soy la única que ha llorado por tu muerte. Deposito en tu lápida aquel magnífico anillo de diamantes que me obsequiaste cuando me propusiste matrimonio. Tal vez nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos...

--Death--

La muchacha que habla como muchos debieron de haber adivinado, es Cecile, aquella muchacha que acompañaba a Tom a andar a caballo.

Besos


	3. Ariana Dumbledore

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Es irónico pensar que su juego favorito era el de hacer"magia" y que pasaba mucho tiempo soñando con visitar aquel legendario castillo, Hogwarts. Ahora, en cambio y debido a las circunstancias de su vida, tiembla al escuchar la palabra "hechizo" y odia demostrar su "anormalidad". No tiene conciencia de si misma, algunas veces hace que las cosas a su alrededor exploten de la nada. Lo único que la distrae y le hace feliz es jugar con su hermano, "Forth" , porque Albus está muy ocupado escribiendo a personas que ella no conoce, pero que el resto de la comunidad mágica venera, admira y alaba. Ella no lo sabe, al igual que no sabe muchas cosas, como por ejemplo :"¿Por qué papá se tuvo que ir?" o "¿Por qué mamá no deja que nadie además que ella, Albus y Forth la vean?" Tampoco entiende por qué algunas veces, cuando hace que cosas raras pasen a su alrededor, su madre la mira con un poco de temor reflejado en los ojos. No sabe que ella será la responsable de la muerte de su progenitora, ni siquiera sospecha que ella morirá, y, que tal vez, quien la mató fue uno de sus hermanos...

--Death--

Bien aquí tenemos a la pequeña Ariana ( nos e porqué antes me parecía que era "Ariadna") Dumbledore, fue muy injusto lo que pasó con ella, más todavía que su padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban por defenderla.

Besos


	4. Rovena Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Está en su cama, la fiebre aumenta cada vez más, sabe que le queda poco tiempo. Mira a la llorosa Helena tomando su mano con fuerza, como si así pudiera ayudarla a recuperarse de su enfermedad. Le da una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa, su amiga debe ser fuerte. Dirije su vista al otro lado de la cama , Godric está tomando su otra mano, se encuentra pálido y sudoroso, es una de las pocas veces en que lo ve asustado, temeroso de que ella muera, miedoso de que los deje. El único que falta allí es Salazar, los tres lo han extrañado mucho, el castillo y sus vidas sin él, no han sido lo mismo.

Dirige su mirada a el único cuadro que se encuentra colgado en aquella habitación. En el estan ella y su hija, ambas sonriendo burlonamente . Unas lágrimas se escapan por sus mejillas, desde que se ha enterado que le falta poco tiempo de vida mandó a llamarla, tenía la esperanza de verla por una última vez. Su vista se nubla y su cuerpo se convulciona, siente como sus manos están siendo aún más apretadas pos sus dos amigos, como si de esa forma le demostraran que nunca la dejarían. Abandona el mundo de los vivos con una sonrisa, descubrió demasiado tarde que hay mejores cosas que la inteligencia, como por ejemplo, los amigos y la familia.

--Death--

No sé, me imaginé así la muerte de Rovena, obviamente es una supocisión, ya que nunca se ha dicho de qué murió exactamente.

Besos


	5. Myrtle

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Sale corriendo del aula de Encantamientos y se dirige al baño más cercano, el del segundo piso, desea sumirse en su pena sin que nadie le moleste. Llega a los lavabos y se encierra en un cubículo, llorando irrefrenablemente. Olive Hornby se ha burlado de sus anteojos ¡Otra vez! Estaba decidida a mandarle un embrujo a aquella niña. No solo se había burlado de ella, sino que lo había hecho frente al chico que le gustaba…y él, se había reído. Solo pensar en esto produjo que más lágrimas salieran a flote. ¡La vida era tan injusta con ella! Algunas veces había pensado en…

De repente escuchó un silbido, casi como un siseo. ¡Se trataba de la voz de un chico! ¡ Era el colmo! Sale del cubículo a decirle a ese muchacho que se largue, pero no llega a hacerlo. Lo primero y último que ve son dos ojos amarillos, ella ha muerto, no podrá conquistar a Mark. Pero… la venganza contra Olive era otra cosa.

--Death--

Recuerdo que cuando leí de su "venganza" contra Olive en el segundo libro, me reí mucho La verdad es que nunc ase ha dicho el apellido de Myrtle, y no quería embarrar su recuerdo (pos así decirlo) poniendo "Myrtle la llorona" como título.

Besos


	6. Bathilda Bagshot

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.k( si gano algo con esto, el placer de darles un mejor final a sus personajes u.u)

--Death--

Termina de limpiar los platos del fregadero de forma muggle, no necesita ahorrar tiempo, ya nadie la visita. Ha perdido a muchos de sus amigos cercanos en aquel valle, los Dumbledore, los Potter, los Bones y los Abbot. Contempla las fotografías que reposan en la biblioteca, en una, ella está cargando en brazos a Harry Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico. Sus ojos se posan en la fotografía de un muchacho risueño, el cual, se ríe junto a Albus de un chiste ya muy viejo, una broma hecha hace años. Aún no entiende como su sobrino ha resultado ser uno de los magos tenebrosos más temibles de la época.

Oye unos golpeteos en la puerta, antes de abrir revisa si el frasco de galletas está lleno para convidar al recién llegado. Se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre lentamente, sus ojos se salen de las órbitas al ver quién es el visitante, Lord Voldemort. No tiene tiempo a nada, enseguida un rayo de luz verde impacta contra su pecho. Su cuerpo inerte queda tendido en el piso, listo para que el señor de las tinieblas lo use…

--Death--

Bathilda se me hace parecida a mi abuelita, no sé, me la imaginé como una persona muy sociable que siempre ofrecía uno que otro postre a sus invitados, creo que en DH leí que le había llevado un postre a Kendra cuando fue a darles la bienvenida.

Estoy editando los drabbes debido a que para hacer muchos de ellos no utilicé el World (que por alguna extraña razón se me desinstaló :S) y de echo también me he equivocado en algunos aspectos, como el apellido de la familia de Hannah, escribí Habbot, en vez de Abott.

Saludos


	7. Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Era marzo, el mes de su cumpleaños, tanto como el de James y el de Peter. Para ser más precisos era 10 de marzo, y Remus cumplía treintisiete años. Mientras soplaba las velas no pudo evitar acordarse de sus amigos, los merodeadores ¿Quién diría que el destino les depararía esto a los cuatro? James por fin había conseguido a Lily, pero murió muy joven. Sirius había sido culpado y castigado por algo que jamás haría, traicionar a un amigo, a un merodeador, a Prongs. El (Remus) era padre y estaba casado, nada más ni nada menos que con una pariente de Padfoot .Y Peter…

Bill irrumpe en la cocina de la Madriguera, tiene noticias, Peter Pettigrew a muerto en la casa de los Malfoy. Remus empalidece, Wortmail se ha ido, junto con Padfoot y Prongs, y él se ha quedado solo, el último merodeador, el sobreviviente, pero eso cambiará en un par de meses…

--Death--

No sé, desde que supe que Remus cumplía en marzo me imaginé que aquel mismo día se enteraba de la muerte de Pettigrew, que creo fue a principios de aquél mes.

Besos


	8. Merope Gaunt

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Ella es una niña herida y utilizada. Presa de malos tratos y sentimientos ocultos… amor. Eso se percibe en su mirada, eso junto con locura, obsesión y ansiedad. Su marido se encuentra abrazándola mientras besa su cuello insistentemente, con pasión, desenfreno y lujuria, pero no con amor, con eso nunca. Ella no ha aprendido lo que es este sentimiento, ya que nunca nadie la ha amado, entonces, lo confunde con deseo. Pero la amortentia no crea ese maravilloso sentimiento de cariño y aprecio mutuo, solo pasión. Hoy le dejará de dar aquella poción milagrosa a Tom, su Tom, el hombre que según ella, la ama. O tal vez…no.

--Death--

Me da lástima Merope, maltratda y repudiada por su familia, intentando ser feliz y cegada por un amor obsesivo...

Besos


	9. Otras 50 muertes

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Rostros invisibles, sueños rotos, vidas acabadas y, una cifra. Eso eran aquellos cincuenta muertos que "El Profeta" anunció como consecuencia de la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts. Simplemente una lista compuesta por cincuenta nombres, cincuenta personas muertas y ningún homenaje .

Harry terminó de leer aquel artículo del periódico para luego tirarlo con rabia al tacho de basura. Aquella nota ni siquiera estaba en primera plana, no, solo abarcaba media página. En cambio, se había dedicado gran parte del periódico a datos sobre él, cosas como: "¿Cuál es el plato preferido de Harry Potter"

Si los medios no les daban ningún homenaje, lo haría el. Partió hacia el ministerio a hablar con Kingsley, haría todo lo posible para que aquellas muertes fueran más que un número para la comunidad mágica. Eran vidas, no una cifra utilizable para que todo se viera más trágico.

--Death--

recuerdo haberme enojado un montonazo cuando leí aquello en el libro, "murieron Lupin, Tonks, Fred y **otros 50 más**" ( bueno, la frase no está tal y como está escrita en el libro, pero es similar a eso, murieron los significativos para Harry y otros 50) Me dieron todavía más ganas de tomarme un avión y matar a J.K, porque sinceramente, a lo largo dle libro trató las muertes de los personajes como si nada. Todavía tengo rabia de aquello, pero este drabbe fue como mi desahogo.

Besos


	10. Peter Pettigrew

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.k( si gano algo con esto, el placer de darles un mejor final a sus personajes u.u)

--Death--

Se despierta sudoroso, siempre sueña con lo mismo… Está en Hogwarts cometiendo gamberradas con los chicos, es como si su subconsciente quisiera demostrarle lo que ha perdido. En cada sueño, fantasea con estar nuevamente con ellos, compartiendo tardes de risas, diversión y bromas. Su conciencia le pesa, le habría gustado ser más fuerte, más valiente, así no habría hecho lo que hizo, así nunca los habría traicionado. La luz del alba se cuela por las ventanas de su habitación. Extrae de debajo de su almohada una fotografía tomada hace ya mucho tiempo. En ella estaban los cuatro, Moony, Wortmail, Padfoot y Prongs, todos riéndole a la cámara, eran felices, el aún no los había traicionado… Una lechuza golpetea con su pico la ventana, antes de abrirle, Peter guarda nuevamente la fotografía bajo la almohada, no sin antes darle un último vistazo y susurrar, un suave, casi imperceptible "perdónenme".

--Death--

Bien, ahora se desarrolla toda la polémica sobre si Peter es o no una "rata traidora", bien, para mí no lo es. Vale que traicionó a sus mejores amigos, pero...¿ Ústedes han pensado en un motivo más profundo y lógico que el que nos dió Rowling? Si, me refiero a"Quería salvar mi pellejo". No todos son valientes, no todos son fuertes, las personas no siempre toman las decisiones correctas y muchas veces se dejan influenciar por el miedo. Así que a mi parecer, solo pueden criticar a Peter si ustedes son perfetos, porque sinceramente yo no lo soy y creo que ningún otro lo es, todos cometemos errores y de ellos aprendemos, algunos son irreversibles, en otros depende de nosotros arreglarlo. Además si no les hubiese traicionado puedo garantizarles que no habría HP, ya que la "rata traidora" ( como muchos le llaman) , es uno de los personajes más importantes de la serie. Obviamente creo en la libertad de opiniones, así que supongo que si después de leer esto siguen odiándolo, no hay problema, si todos pensáramos igual el mundo seríá un lugar muy aburrido.

Saludos

P.D:Aprovecho que estoy editando para agregar esto, me gusta pensar( y no sé si estoy en lo cierto o no) que cuando Harry en el séptimo libro dice "¿Vas a matarme Wortmail?" Peter en vez de ver a Harry vió a James y por eso tuvo ese lapsus de debilidad que le provocó la muerte.


	11. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Dicen que cuando uno está a punto de morir de inmediato en tu mente pasan los momentos y las personas más importantes de tu vida. Para cada persona hay otra especial, para Severus, esa persona es un amor imposible. Una muchacha dulce, con carácter fuerte, e inocente, que cambió para siempre su vida, que lo hizo sentirse querido, tal vez, amado.

Por eso ella está allí en sus últimos pensamientos, las tardes de Honeydukes, los juegos en el parque, las tareas de la biblioteca y las caminatas en los terrenos. Cada momento con Lily fue único y especial para Severus y perderla fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

Ve a Potter acercarse, su hijo, lo único que queda de ella. Antes de dar su último respiro busca aquellos ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de su madre… Aquellos eran los ojos de Lily

--Death--

No negaré que me sorprendió mucho el hecho que Lily y Severus hallan sido amigos, si bien me dió mucha lástima por Snape, no negaré que aún me cae mal XD(Creo que el la influencia de tener a James como uno de mis personajes favoritos U.U) Dios, odié ( y odio) lo que hizo Rowling con su muerte, vamos, eso fue PATÉTICO, joder, aunque me caiga mal debo admitir que Snape se merecía una muerte mejor.

Besos


	12. James Potter

-Death--

Frustrado, hace meses se siente así, frustrado e impotente. Lily está durmiendo a Harry mientras él está sentado en la sala contemplando por la ventana como los niños muggles se reúnen ya disfrazados para hacer la tradicional recolección de dulces. Sonríe al ver a uno disfrazado de licántropo, se pregunta que estarán haciendo Moony, Padfoot y Wortmail, extraña las noches de luna llena en el castillo, correteando por el bosque.

Desvía su vista hacia Lily, que está bajando por las escaleras con el niño en brazos, al parecer no ha podido hacer que duerma. James sonríe, toma a Harry en brazos y lo sienta en su regazo, luego agarra su varita y empieza a hacer nubes de humo de colores para su hijo. Este ríe e intenta atraparlas, como él siempre dice, su pequeño será un gran jugador de Quidditch, tal vez, un buscador. Lily sale de la cocina, indicándole que ya es hora de dormir, él asiente y le entrega al bebé para luego bostezar sonoramente. Mañana sería otro día, de seguro molestaría a los chicos para que fueran a visitarlo…

Pero lamentablemente, no habría otro día, esa noche de Octubre fue la última para James y Lily Potter

--Death--

Me largúe a llorar como un bebé cuando leí la escena del valle (tanto la de las lápidas, como la de la noche de Halloween). Que decir que casi me da un paro cardíaco al leer que James no tenía varilla. Porque... rayos, el DH si que pegó fuerte, me encantó imaginarme a un pequeño James inflando el pecho, irguiéndose en su poca estatura, simulando que sostenía una espada entre sus manos de seguro ya sucias por los dulces que habrá comprado del carrito. Ni que decir de imaginarme un Sirius despatarrado en el asiento de enfrente XD

Besos

Edito porque me comí la "s" de muggles. Una pequeña duda excistencial... ¿Es varita o varilla?


	13. Nagini

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K

--Death--

Lo tiene acorralado, de eso no hay duda, probablemente si ella pudiera sonreir lo haría, no hay cosa más divertida y exitante que matar. Pero no puede hacer aquella mueca ¿Por qué? Simple, es una serpiente.

Zigzaguea hacia aquel humano pálido como la cera y sudoroso, éste se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida...

Aquel muggle piensa que se puede escapar, pobre iluso, sus últimos instantes de vida están contados, un mordisco y será un adios para siempre.

Pero en este caso llevará más tiempo, no quiere acabar con él rapidamente, no, desea disfrutarlo, contemplar satisfecha como tiembla cuando ella se le acerca sigilosamente, buscando el mejor punto de ataque. Anhela escuchar los gemidos de angustia y desesperación de aquel parásito en sus últimos momentos, quiere ver la palidez en aquel rostro demacrado y el terror reflejado en aquellos desorbitados ojos.

Porque aquella imagen la deleita, la excita, la motiva. Porque si aquellos instantes, en los que puede contemplar el sufrimiento de su víctima, no existieran, matar, asesinar y morder, no serían tan divertidos.

--Death--

La siempre leal y letal serpiente de Voldemort. Fue increible saber que nuestro pequeño Neville fue quien hizo "eso". No negaré que me gustó escribir sobre esta serpiente

Besos

Edito porque me comí la mayúscula en "Zigzaguea"

Igual cuando termine de hacer los drabbles de todas las muertes editaré nuevamente (por las dudas)


	14. Hedwig

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Se encuentra cansada, agotada y debil, pero no le presta atención a aquello, no, sigue su camino, debe entregar una carta, tiene que hacerlo.

Sobrevuela el bosque prohibido, está llegando a su destino, Hogwarts. De repente un rayo de luz rojo roza su blanco y espeso plumaje, la están emboscando. Dirige su vista hacia el suelo y ve a una mujer baja y regordeta apuntándole con una vara, chilla ofendida, lista para vengarse de su atacante, pero algo la detiene, debe entregarle la carta a Harry, su amo, su amigo.

Intenta seguir su camino pero le alcanza un "pretrificus totalus", cae al suelo, y, en el descenso, se rompe un ala.

La regordeta mujer se acerca hasta ella y extrae aquel pedazo de papel atado a su pata, molesta ve como lo lee, si no estuviera inmovilizada ya estaría picoteando la cabeza de aquella anciana. Ésta dibuja una sonrisa en su porcino rostro, ata nuevamente el papel a su pata, teniendo cuidado de no estar al alcance de sus garras, y la deja tendida en el piso.

Cuando el encantamiento ya no surge efecto, Hedwig se levanta y emprende el vuelo.

No importa lo que pase, siempre entregará las cartas

--Death--

Odié que matara a aquella lechuza blanca como la nieve, las primeras lágrimas que solté debido a DH fueron por su muerte. Siempre intentando ser la mejor, pero para mi, ya lo era.

Besos


	15. Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K

--Death--

Doloroso, sumamente doloroso, hacía un año que Cedric había muerto, en una guerra que no era la suya, por estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Sollozó mientras se sentaba en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, allí fue la última vez que lo había visto con vida. Aún recordaba la sonrisa que le había dirigido él, pidiéndole que le deseara buena suerte y le diera un último beso, en ese momento ninguno de los dos sospechaba que ese sería de verdad su último beso. Si lo hubiesen hecho se habrían dicho muchas más cosas, de seguro algo más que un "Suerte. Nos vemos luego", porque eso es lo último que ella recuerda haberle dicho antes de que él se fuera hacia el laberinto. Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría lo habría retenido a su lado o, en el peor de los casos, le habría dicho " te amo".

Pensar en esto hizo que las lágrimas incrementaran, su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos, de pronto siente que alguien le abraza, levanta la vista, es Marieta, su mejor amiga, la chica que le presentó a Cedric. Esta le dirige una sonrisa amable para luego susurrarle un "él está bien donde está, no puedes dejar que eso te afecte de esta manera, Cedric no querría que sucediera así". Ella lo sabe, sabe que aquel muchacho del que se enamoró no querría verla así, pero no puede evitarlo, no tenerlo a su lado duele tanto…

--Death--

Cedric cuando leí HP 4 por primera vez me fue indiferente, no lo niego, pero con el paso del tiempo me pareció un personaje más complejo e interesante que "el chico guapo" que Rowling nos presentó.

Besos

Edito porque repetí dos veces lugar cuando tuve que poner "momento" en una.


	16. Vincent Crabbe

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

-Crabbe- Llamó en cuanto recuperó la voz. Él debía responderle, no podía estar muerto –Crabbe-

- Esta muerto - dice Potter antes de marcharse.

Draco no le cree, su amigo NO está muerto, escucha una fuerte tos, es Goyle, quien está recobrando el conocimiento. Dirige rápidamente su mirada a la de el chico que está tendido en el piso, cuando sus ojos se cruzan, ambos lo comprenden, Crabbe ya no está, se ha ido y nunca volverá, por más que quiera no podrá hacerlo.

Las palabras sobran, el dolor y la impotencia les invade. Han perdido un amigo, han perdido a Crabbe, se levantan lentamente del piso de mármol, no del todo consientes de lo que hacen. Observan detenidamente aquella pared, traspasándola deben de estar las cenizas de quien antes fue una persona, de quien antes fue su hermano, el de ambos.

Los recuerdos de aquellos años invaden sus mentes, los planes para echar a Potter, las maldiciones estudiadas a escondidas y las tardes de verano en la mansión Malfoy. Todos aquellos momentos en los que antes eran tres no volverán a ser lo mismo, porque Crabbe se fue y con el se llevó parte de Goyle y Draco.

--Death--

Bien, me he quedado con la duda de que si Crabbe y Goyle eran amigos de Draco o solo cumplían sus oçórdenes por el nivel que este tenía. No obstante, convivieron entre 6 y 7 años juntos, ami parecer en el fondo debían quererse, aunque sea un poquito. Fue tan cruel cuando Draco al apenas recuperar la voz dijera "Crabbe", y después vino Harry diciendo algo como "ya está muerto", Rowling, en serio, no manejas a tus personajes como dios manda, porque si yo fuera tu habría metido más de Draco tras la muerte de Crabbe...

Besos


	17. Gregorovitch

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Se enroscó con gasa la herida sangrante del brazo. O ese unicornio al que había intentado sacarle la cola era demasiado fuerte, o él ya estaba muy viejo para seguir haciendo varillas. Suspiró al mirarse al espejo, definitivamente era lo último, ya no era tan joven como antes y eso se notaba, no solo le delataban las canas, no, le costaba hacer algunas cosas que en su juventud le eran muy fáciles.

Miró las virutas de madera, las plumas de fénix, las fibras de corazón de dragón puestas en frascos y los pelos de unicornio, no quería dejar de hacer varillas.

Era indescriptible cuando venían los niños y niñas pequeños a comprar sus primeras varillas, presenciar el primer encuentro entre ese objeto mágico y su amo era maravilloso. Observar el asombro surgir de los rostros de los pequeños al ser reconocidos por la varilla, saber que aquel día será recordado por ellos hasta el fin de sus vidas, tener consciencia de que él los ha ayudado a el descubrimiento de su magia. Todo aquello era único.

Lo que le ocurrió solo era un pequeño precio a pagar para poder seguir presenciando la maravillosa unión entre un niño y su varilla.

--Death--

Si bien Krum dice que se retiró, creo que antes de hacerlo se lo habría planteado en varias oportunidades, (el retirarse), aquí describo una de ellas.

Besos

Edito porque puse una "s" de más en la palabra "le"


	18. Bartemius Crounch

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

¿Cuándo fue que tomó su último día libre? Si alguna vez lo hizo, nadie lo recordaría. Ausente, siempre estuvo ausente, en los días de la madre, los del niño, los del padre, años nuevos, navidades, y en la vida de su hijo, el pequeño Barty. Se perdió su primera palabra, no le enseñó a volar en escoba, ni le acompañó a comprar por primera vez sus materiales al callejón Diagon.

No, mientras su esposa se hacía cargo de la crianza del niño, el señor Crounch estaba en el ministerio trabajando, y, si alguna vez se encontraba en casa, se encerraba en su estudio a hacer el papeleo pendiente.

No jugaba ni hablaba con el chico, no tenía tiempo para tonterías como aquella, más importante era llegar a un puesto importante e imponente, mientras consiguiera más poder, mejor. No obstante, intentaba compensar su ausencia con regalos, como si objetos materiales pudieran llenar el hueco que dejaba en la vida de su hijo.

Así vivió todos aquellos años, subiendo escalones en el ministerio y dejando a su familia cada vez más de lado. No es extraño que para cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

--Death--

Si le hubiese dedicado más tiempo y atención a su familia tal vez todo aquello no habría pasado

Besos

Edito porque puse "andar" donde debía ir "volar"


	19. Señora Crouch

Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo millones de libras, no soy mundialmente reconocida ( no al menso por ahora XD), es decir, yo no soy J.K.

Los drabbes surgieron por un reto del foro "Ciudad Flotante", como máximo deben tener 200 palabras, y debe haber uno por cada muerte ocurrida toda la serie de HP .

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

--Death--

Se muerde el labio nerviosa mientras termina de decorar aquella sabrosa torta de chocolate. Coloca las nueve velas en el pastel, se pregunta a ella misma como se lo dirá, como le dirá a su hijo de nueve años que su padre no asistirá a su cumpleaños porque surgió algo en el trabajo. No se siente capaz de borrar aquella sonrisa radiante en el rostro del pequeño, el cual espera impaciente a que lleguen el resto de la familia y amigos para iniciar la fiesta.

Mira como su hijo termina de poner los cubiertos en la mesa con una sonrisa en la boca, no, definitivamente no puede decírselo. Los invitados empiezan a llegar, el pequeño Barty recibe alegre los obsequios y abrazos, ella, mientras tanto, aprovecha su distracción para buscar algo en el armario de las pociones.

En una botella hay un líquido parecido al barro, poción multijugos, justo lo que necesitaba.

--Death--

El vivo ejemplo d elo que una madre puede llegar a hacer por su hijo, esa son sería la primera vez que tomase poción multijugo spor el pequeño Barty...

Besos


	20. Ted Tonks

Disclaimer: No, no soy J.K

--Death--

Andrómeda recuerda con una sonrisa el día en que lo conoció, iban en el mismo bote, cruzando el lago, el clásico ritual de Hogwarts para los de primer año.

Ted observaba todo lo que le rodeaba maravillado, como si nunca en la vida hubiese contemplado algo tan majestuoso.

Ella le mira arrogantemente, es un hijo de muggles, se nota a leguas de distancia. La mirada ávida, demostrando demasiado claramente que todo aquello era nuevo para él y que conoce la existencia del mundo mágico desde hace menos de dos meses.

Bufa molesta. ¿Cómo puede ser posible de que en Hogwarts acepten a esa escoria? La magia solo debería ser enseñada por y para sangre puras, no para aquellos que desconocían de aquel mundo antes de recibir "la carta".

El muchacho se inclina demasiado sobre el borde del bote, es una oportunidad perfecta para darle su merecido sin parecer culpable. Aprovechando que sus otros dos acompañantes están mirando hacia otro lado, empuja al sangre impura al lago.

Poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena empieza a gritar :-"¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! ¡Ted Tonks se está ahogando! -

--Death--

No sé, así me imaginé a la pequeña Andrómeda (porque creo que al igual que Régulus en algún momento de su vida creyó en la pureza de sangre) Me hizo mucha gracia imaginármela diciendo "¡Pofresor! ¡Ted Tonks se está ahogando!" y poniendo cara de preocupación XD

Besos ( muchas gracias por leer)

Edito porque en vez de poner "al" puse "a la", le cambién el género al pobre Ted...


	21. Igor Karkaroff

Disclaimer: Yo no soy Joanne Rowling. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, no, James Potter no es mío. Pero no se preocupen, eso es algo que ya arreglaré

--Death--

Aprovecha la confusión general que se ha provocado ante la llegada de Potter para mezclarse entre la multitud, se vuelve invisible con un hechizo desilucionador. Corre hasta llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts esquivando alumnos, profesores y padres. Extrae la varita para abrir la verja del castillo y emprende la huida por aquel sendero de barro y piedra. Abandona aquella antigua e histórica fortaleza, el torneo, y a sus alumnos, los estudiantes de Dumstrang, dejándolos solos, desprotegidos y vulnerables. Huye, escapa, corre, no es la única ni la primera vez que lo hace.

Porque es lo más facil, pero no lo correcto.

--Death--

Bueno aquí tenemos al escurridizo, miedoso y cobarde director de Dumstrang. Hallado muerto sobre el techo de un molino (creo), según lo que dijo Remus en "Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo", en el cumpleaños de Harry.

Quería poner sobre su barbita de chivo (o cabra) pero no hubo lugar...

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer

Besos


	22. Nymphadora Tonks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, como muchos a esta altura de sus vidas deben saber, aquel mundo le pertenece a J.K

--Death--

No recordaba con exactitud o al menos no quería ver el momento en que su pequeña se había soltado de su mano y se había marchado corriendo. Porque eso fue lo que hizo, se marchó.

Mira detenedidamente aquella fotografía mágica que sostiene entre sus manos, en ella hay una niña de coletas y cabello rosa chicle intentando poner la estrella en el árbol de navidad, ésta se cae al pisar una esfera y tira al suelo el árbol. En seguida llega Ted a socorrerla.

Sonríe ante aquella imagen mientras la ve repetirse una y otra vez, ésta capta completamente la escencia de Dora.

Levanta la vista y observa su alrededor, el árbol ya está puesto, ella se ha encargado de eso, solo le falta colocar la estrella, pero quien siempre lo hacía ya no está, no al menos físicamente.

Toma el adorno entre sus manos y con la varilla lo cambia de color, el favorito de Nyphadora, rosa chicle. Coloca cuidadosamente la estrella sobre el árbol.

Mira el reloj que se encuentra sobre la chimenea, es hora de acostarse, le da un último vistazo a la estrella antes de apagar la luz.

Observa por última vez a su hija antes de dejarla ir.

-Death--

No sé, no me convenció mucho. Tal vez soy yo, o tal vez de verdad es el fic U.U

Besos


	23. Aragog

Disclaimer: No voy a decir lo que todo mundo sabe U.U

--Death--

Siempre ha sido un monstruo imponente, temible y digno de admiración. Mas hoy es el fantasma del ayer, un recuerdo, una imagen a punto de ser borrada. Porque le queda poco tiempo de vida, él lo sabe, Hagrid lo sabe y sobre todo, sus hijos lo saben.

Éstos aguardan ansiosos el momento de su muerte, no se preocupan en disimular sus intenciones, pues se encuentran demasiado ocupados en discutir con qué parte de su cuerpo se quedará cada quién. No es complicado adivinarlo, su prole está ansiosa de devorárselo.

Ya no es ese arácnido que con solo un chasquido de sus tenazas hacía callar a toda la manada. Eso si, sigue siendo la fuente de alimento, pero de una forma diferente, muy diferente. Ésta vez él es la presa y sus retoños los cazadores.

--death--

Que mis musas me hicieron una pequeña y corta visita T.T. Debo hacer como mil fics y no me viene la inspiración U.U

Mientras tanto esto va para todas aquellas personitas a las que le debo fic XD Eugeart (recuerda que tu te quedas con Fred y yo con George n.n), Silfide (mi "colmillos" querida, mi padfoot pulgosa), Aredhel(Mi pequeña loquilla, mi Pancrasia Robosoma XD) , Acuinipuini(Mi Acu adorada, recuerda, Ryoma es tuyo y mio XD), Lunática(Mi "garras" queridita XD, mi mortifaga favorita, mi mujer loba preferida, mi Moony peluda XD) y Swannyher (haré tu fic aunque tenga que estar un mes si depesgar mi parte posterior de mi silla, promesa de chica perver XD, que va, si soy una santa).

Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, dadle al _go_ con confianza, eso si, ningún insulto de por medio. NO escriban flammers, no creo que les guste a ustedes que los insulten, así que no se lo hagan a los demás ;)(No, nunca he recibido un flammer, pero debe ser muy feo, y para mi no debe haber necesidad de herir emocionalmente al escritor. Así que aprovecho porque leí en el foro de Latex que una chica la han insultado muy groseramente por escribir un fic selfinsert. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, si quiere escribir selfinsert, que escriba selfinsert, cada uno debe tener sus propias ideas y opiniones, he dicho.Si, me cabree, es que me molestó mucho que la insultaran de aquella manera U.U )

Saludos, espero que anden muy bien n.n


	24. Colin Creevey

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K, yo solo hago un intento de darle un final mejor a sus personajes.

Si quieren pueden poner la canción "Stop crying your heart out" (smallville soundtrack)- Oasis, hice el drabbe con el tema de fondo, y me ayudó a crearlo. Es de las pocas veces que hago un fic con música de fondo, pero creo que me habría sido imposible hacer éste sin aquella canción.

--Death--

Lágrimas viajan presurosas, intenta secarlas, pero es en vano, no se detienen ni lo harán. Se siente vacio, no es conciente de sus movimientos, pareciera que el también ha muerto.

Camina por los pasillos del castillo, lo único que ve son cadáveres. Es raro ver muerte en un lugar en el cual predominaban la vida y las risas.

Es raro pensar que ya no todo será lo mismo, que su hermano no irá corriendo hacia él para mostrarle las fotos que le ha tomado al castillo, o que ya no irán juntos a Honeydukes para comprarle la dotación mensual de ranas de chocolate a papá.

Parte de él lo niega, espera verlo como siempre, sacando fotografías como un maniático, u oirlo contarle nuevamente la historia del niño que vivió, por más de que ya se la sepa de memoria.

Es extraño, pero...para Dennis, Colin no ha muerto, no de la forma en que todos lo ven. Parte de él espera que su hermano lo abraze y consuele, como cuando eran pequeños y lo peor que les pasaba era tener una pesadilla y despertarse llorando.

Pero ésto no es un sueño triste y terrorífico, es la realidad, por más cruel, cruda e injusta que sea.

--Death--

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado, quise mostrar a Colin como algo más que el muchacho super fan número uno de Harry. Porque Rowling ya nos presenta a los personajes como un epíteo épico, Colin el fan, Hermione la lista, Harry el noble, Dumbledore el sabio, etc. Hice una pequeña trampilla, el drabbe tiene 205 palabras :S

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer. Espero que anden muy bien en lo que va de la semana (que va, que anden bien siempre )

Muchos besos. Pezuñas (XD, Lau o Laura, como prefieran )


	25. Señora Abbot

Disclaimer: Todos, absolutamente todos los personajes son de J.K.

Canción: Claro de luna- Bethoven

--Dath--

Uno hubiera pensado que tendría un final mejor, mucho más digno del que le han dado, un simple nombramiento, como de pasada. Pareciera no importar, por lo menos no a muchas personas.

Fue una madre, dio a luz a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrosadas, a quién le enseñó el valor del trabajo duro y la determinación.

Mantuvo siempre sus ideales, nunca se vendió a Voldemort, ni nunca lo habría hecho. "Antes que rendirme y pasarme al lado oscuro, prefiero la muerte, Hannah" solía decirle cuando el tema salía a flote.

LLamó a la mala suerte, la muerte llegó y se la llevó, dejando a su pequeña llorando por los rincones de Hogwarts, triste, desconsolada y orgullosa.

--Death--

No sé mucho sobre la madre de Hannah, solo que fue asesinada por mortifagos. Me la imagino como una Hufflepuff echa y derecha, que creía firmamente en sus ideales y luchaba por ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado y pasen una buena semana n.n

Muchas gracias por leer ;)

Besos


	26. Dobby

Disclaimer: Si es éste fic reconoces algo, uq eno te quepa duda que es de J.K

--Death--

Había soñado por mucho tiempo con aquello, pero ahora que lo tenía no sabía aprovecharlo. Porque...¿Cómo puedes mostrarle la grandeza de la libertad a alguien que ha estado esclavizado y encadenado toda su vida? ¿A alguien que aún no puede terminar de creerse que su sueño se hizo realidad?

Nosotros creemos en los sueños, deseamos que se cumplan, pero siempre pensamos en el fondo de nuestro ser que eso nunca pasará, que nunca se harán realidad. Y cuando si se cumplen, no sabemos que hacer ni que pensar.

Esto le paso a Dobby, no sabía cómo actuar, desde su más remota infancia había sido enseñado a cumplir sin rechistar, ni mucho menos pedir algo a cambio. Le habían enseñado a obedecer ciegamente, cual esclavo a su patrón.

Pero ahora era libre, mas bien, técnicamente libre, aún había lazos de obediencia que le impulsaban a autocastigarse de vez en cuando. Aún le era fiel a sus "amos"

--Death--

Dobby..., como lloré con su muerte. No te lo perdonaré J.K, nunca lo haré U.U Para mí Dobby era en parte libre y en parte seguía atado a sus "amos" o a la necesidad de tener uno. Hay que comprenderlo, estuvo toda su vida esclavizado y sin poder disfrutar de la libertad, por lo cual cuando la coniguió, ésta lo abrumó, lo asfixió. Me encantó cuando Harry cavó su tumba y Luna le dedicó unas palabras, fue tan...

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos y que anden muy bien


	27. Régulus Black

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de rowling T.T (lamentablemente)

* * *

Siempre había sido más facil dar la espalda, creer en las creencias de sus padres y pensar que Sirius solo deliraba. Creer ciegamente en que la pureza de sangre era la verdad absoluta y que quienes no pertenecieran a aquella selecta élite eran escoria. Con este pensamiento se unió a Voldemort, ofreciéndole sus servicios y lealtad.

No está de más decir que sus padres estaban orgullosos, una vez más, había cumplido sus espectativas, había echo lo que se esperaba de él. Lo cual traía consecuencias, bastantes, como ver la mirada de odio que su hermano mayor le dirigió en cuanto supo que estaba del lado de los "malos".

Pero a decir verdad para Régulus no había ni "malos" ni "buenos", solo una escala de grises, porque nadie es perfecto a decir verdad. Si uno analizaba la situación, ambos bandos eran parecidos en esencia, ambos mataban a sus contrincantes, ambos pensaban que los "malos" eran los que se oponían a ellos y ambos buscaban poder. No eran tan diferentes ni opuestos como creían.

* * *

Hola chicas n.n

Que no estoy muy segura, creo que he dejado a Régulus OOC :S Si es así decidme y lo corregiré, porque no estoy totalmente segura, si, el resultado me ha gustado, pero creo que me quedó OOC

En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer

Besos


	28. Muertos del puente Brockdale

Disclaimer: Bueno, en realidad no creo que estas personas pertenezcan a Rowling, más bien fue un mitad (ella) y mitad (yo).

Este drabbe se trata sobre la muerte de los Muggles debido a la ruptura del puente de Brockdale( ésto se menciona el en sexto libro, primer capítulo). Me enfoqué en una familia, un padre y su hija visitando a la abuela.

--Death--

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar, papá? - preguntó una niña de coletas mientras se asomaba desde los asientos traseros del coche.-¡Ya quiero ver a la abuela!- Agregó, para luego hacer un mohín.

-Dentro de poco, princesa- Respondió el hombre mientras esperaba paciente a que el embotellamiento acabara y por fin los autos circularan.- Ya verás como la abuela Sara te recibe con esas galletas de chocolate que tanto te gustan- Predice mientras se impacienta por los molestos ruidos de bocinazos.

-¡Ojala!- Exclama ilusionada la pequeña abrazando su oso de peluche.-¡También quiero ver la película que me prometió que veríamos cuando volviera!- Dijo al mismo tiempo que observaba la larga fila de vehículos por la ventana- Papa...

-¿Si mi amor?-Pregunta éste mientras mira la hora, una hora de retraso...

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo? Mirá todos los vehículos que hay-

-Claro que lo haremos, cariño, la abuela, las galletas y su casa nos estarán esperando, quedate tranquila, tal vez lleguemos tarde, pero te aseguro que llegaremos-

-De acuerdo- aprobó más tranquila, para luego recostarse sobre el asiento y dormir una siesta de pocos minutos, los suficientes para que el tráfico se descongestionara y ella puediese ir a la caza de su Nona.

Pero nunca llegaría, el puente se rompió y la pequeña nunca pudo llegar a despertarse de su "siesta".

--Death--

Hola ¿Cómo están?

De vuelta me excedí (218 :S), pero es que quería sacar algo y... no sé, creo que si lo hacía el drabble hubiera quedado un poco deshecho. No sé, fue raro, no sé si inventé personajes u fue Rowling y yo los utilizé o.0. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer

Besos


	29. Muggles muertos del Valle de Godric

Disclaimer: Trevor es mío y no lo comparto con Rowling u.u El resto de los personajes si son de ella (lamentablemente).

Me enfoqué esta vez en un niñito deseoso en conseguir dulces, pues las muertes por las que fue inculpado Sirius tuvieron lugar en Halloween.

Se recomienda escuchar la canción "stop crying your heart out" de Oasis

--Death--

Se pone ansioso su disfraz de ninja y su madre le retoca el maquillaje. Toma la bolsa con forma de caldero y sale por la puerta de calle. No se despide de sus padres, se encuentra demasiado apurado en recolectar dulces, está ansioso de atiborrarse de caramelos, éste es el primer Halloween en que va a pedir confites.

Camina lentamente por las calles, se detiene en las casas a decir "dulce o truco" para luego hacer una sonrisa zalamera y recibir el tesoro preciado, golosinas.

Cuando va a tocar el timbre de la casa número trece escucha a dos hombres discutir sobre una tal Lily, un tal James y una supuesta traición.

Los ve a ambos sacar unos palos largos y sostenerlos como si fueran varillas, que infantiles, si hasta él sabe que la magia en realidad no existe.

Les da la espalda, no tiene tiempo para invertir en niñerías de adultos. Se dispone a tocar el timbre, pero no llega a hacerlo, antes ha impactado contra él una potente luz verde, cegadora, espeluznante, asombrosa.

La bolsa de dulces cae estrrepitosamente al suelo, los caramelos se desparraman por el pavimento, el pequeño Trevor ya no podrá comerlos.

--Death--

Lo que más me gustó fue poner que no se despidió de sus padres antes de salir. Es como eso que dicen que uno siempre le recuerde a los demás cuanto los quiere, porque tal vez no haya una próxima vez para hacerlo. Dios, sin quererlo me estoy refiriendo a Naruto. El último cap del manga, junto con la canción "stop criying your heart out" (de Oasis) me han puesto un tanto nostálgica y melancólica u.u Y que después Rowling haya caido con eso de la precuela es la cereza del postre, lo único que espero es que no haga trizas ni a James ni a Sirius ( no se contenta con matar a los pobres, ni con darle a Sirius doce años en una celda de Azkaban, ahora quiere también utilizarlos para conseguir dinero. Si tanto le interesa Albus Severus Potter...¿Por qué no lo utilizó a él para ese relato de 800 palabras?)

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que tengan una muy buena semana, aquí ya me han arreglado la estufa y ya no tengo tanto frío u.u

Besos


	30. Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Y si te digo que me voy a teñir el pelo de rubia para que pienses que deveritas deveritas soy J.k...¿Tú qué rayos me dirías?

* * *

Rabia, confusión y odio, se agrupan en su cabeza formando una maraña de sentimientos. Golpea el escritorio con su puño cerrado y se permite perder la compostura aunque sea por un instante. Permite demostrar su debilidad mediante algo, por medio de lágrimas. El agua salada recorre sus mejillas mientras que los hipidos hacen que su cuerpo se convulcione. Solloza irrefrenablemente, nadie la ve, los retratos de los antiguos directores han ido a chismosear por el resto del castillo. Aprieta mas aún su puño si es posible, toda lógica ahora es locura. Porque por lógica él nunca debió ni tuvo que haber muerto, por lógica él ahora tendría que estar calmando a todo el mundo, viéndole el lado bueno a la situación o tomando las medidas que hiciesen falta y haciendo que todos se sintiesen aunque sea minimamente un poco mejor al oir sus motivadoras palabras. Porque si se usaba la _maldita_ lógica todos llegarían a la conclución de que no podía caer, era Dumbledore.

Albus era esperanza, la de Harry, la de los Weasley, de la Orden, el mundo mágico y sobre todo, la de ella. Era el _maldito y bendito_ pilar que los mantenía firmes y de pie.

* * *

Bueno hoy le tocó el turno a Dumbledore, que en paz descanse. Admito que me quedé muy dolida cuando me enteré de cómo usó o al final no, a Harry. No sé, me da rabia pero supongo que cada uno tiene sus errores y es como eso que le dijo una vez a Harry de cuanto más inteligentes seas peores son tus errores (creo que era algo así). Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios desde luego.

Ojalá que tengan una buena semana.Y que a diferencia de mi sobrevivan a los exámenes o si en el caso de que ya están de vacaciones, las disfruten.

Saludos.


	31. Barón Sangriento

Disclaimer: Bueno, esto es de J.K, la trama también, creo, ya que ella nos indicó donde y cómo moría Helena Ravenclaw, so...todo es de J.K, yo solo contribuí en un cinco por ciento.

Y esto va para Garras, que el trece está de cumpleaños. Ella es mi Moony :3 Como es una Sly de corazón, y sabe que mi no me sale escribir de Voldemort (su esposo ficticio xD) para que me perdone le regalo esto (hasta que se me ocurra orto regalillo, porque nunca en mi vida escribí con Voldie de prota, así que no quiero destruirlo U.U)

* * *

La sangre desciende por el pecho de tu amada hasta llegar a tus manos, salpicar tu atuendo y perderse en tu piel. Contemplas con los ojos desorbitados lo que has hecho, fuiste imprudente, actuaste como la persona irascible que eres.

Miras a tu alrededor en busca de ayuda, estás solo en un bosque, con la mujer que amas en brazos. Le miras por unos instantes, parece increíble que aún después de fallecida siga provocándote ese sentimiento de inferioridad, como si sólo fueses un parásito cuyo único propósito fuera besar por donde ella pisase. Tal vez no sea del todo mentira, piensas acariciando sus sedosos cabellos y perdiéndote en la fragancia que desprende su cuerpo.

Observas el frondoso bosque y en el suelo, cerca de un roble, hallas tirada la espada con la que has puesto fin a su vida. Haces acoplo de las escasas fuerzas que te quedan y depositas su cálido cuerpo sobre la hierba. Llegas _arrastrándote _hasta donde se ubica el arma, la sostienes por la empuñadura y antes de darte una estocada, diriges tu mirada al cielo, para no verle, para no sentirle.

Sabes que volverás, aún te queda pagar el peso de la culpa.

* * *

Bueno, originariamente también había puesto el peso de las cadenas (creo que en el primer libro decía que llevaba cadenas que hacía sonar) pero... me quedaron 146 palabras. Se me había ocurrido un tanto porque ahora mientras escribía me puse a pensar en el fantasma de Canterville, que el también llevaba las cadenas como símbolo de su culpa.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Una persona con reviews es una persona feliz :)

Besos


	32. Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer:Todo pertenece a J.K

Se lo dedico a mi Lunático, a mi Garras, que ella ama a Voldie como nadie xP

* * *

Y a veces, cuando recuerda sus días en el orfanato, expandiendo el temor, exigiendo respeto y atormentando a esos mocosos, no puede evitar sonreír satisfecho de todo lo que ha logrado desde que el chiflado de Dumbledore fue a buscarlo a aquel establecimiento en ruinas. Así, como también es inevitable que se llene de gozo al imaginarse lo que pasará esa noche, cuando el imbécil de Potter toque la copa y en vez de ganar fama y gloria, simple y crudamente, como es la vida, se encuentre con su fin. Si, es muy placentero que todo valla ha suceder según lo planeado y que, al final de todo, los poderosos e inteligentes prevalezcan, machacando a los débiles e ineptos.

* * *

Solo una pieza de tan delicada orfebrería como aquella y con un trágico pasado escondido podía contener uno de los tesoros más preciados del universo mágico, un trozo de su alma. Escondida por varios siglos en la espesura de un bosque en Albania y resguardada por la frondosa vegetación, descansaba dentro de un árbol la tiara, impecable trozo de arte de los gnomos y antiguo legado de la familia Ravenclaw. Sus ágiles manos la tomaron con veneración y anhelo, una amplia sonrisa surcaba su rostro y un fugaz destello rojo se hizo presente en sus ojos. La víctima, un campesino albano, se hallaba petrificada a su lado y tendida sobre el suelo, lista para que el oscuro ritual diera comienzo.

* * *

Originariamente la viñeta era solo la primera pero luego surgió esto, así que ahí van las dos viñetas, para quien le guste mas una que

otra x)


	33. Nicolás Flamel

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece ;) Pero la trama si ;P

* * *

Verificó nuevamente aquel pulcro trozo de papel, grabateado por una letra estilizada y elegante, reconoció en aquellos trazos la singular letra de su antiguo compañero, Albus Dumbledore. A medida que iba leyendo, la mano que utilizaba para sostener la carta iba estrujándola más y más, cómo si de alguna forma esta acción pudiese hacer que el contenido de la misiva fuera a desaparecer.

Dejó el papel a un lado y por la ventana de la cocina contempló a su esposa, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba arreglando el jardín.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, bastante preocupado, no era -en su opinión- demasiado sencillo llegar y decir "Amor, el Profesor Dumbledore nos pide que le demos la piedra, así que en un par de días vamos a morir ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Sacó su varita y prendió fuego al papel, no valía la pena comunicárselo hoy, pues precisamente, en aquel día, su señora cumplía años.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :) Y en especial a aquellos que me han ido leyendo :)

Bollos de papel con fuego, cómo uestedes ya saben, al GO x)


	34. Hepzibah Smith

Era definitivamente un gran riesgo, un peligro que debía correr si deseaba mantenerlo a su lado. Y aquello era, precisamente, lo que más quería en el mundo. Por eso sólo dudó durante escasos cinco minutos antes de planificarlo todo cuidadosamente en su mente.

Le mostraría la copa, convencida de que ésto motivaría a Borges a mandarlo más regularmente a su casa. Ése hombre haría lo que fuera por llegar a conseguirla. Ella le diría al propietario de la tienda que no cambiaría aquel histórico objeto, no al menos por dinero, quizas por otra cosa, más bien, por ése joven de rostro pálido y ojos penetrantes que ahora estaba llamando a su puerta.

Por ése muchacho que en aquellos instantes besaba delicadamente su mano, que le hacía adquirir un tono escarlata en sus mejillas, cuyos ojos le invadían de una forma un tanto placentera, provocativa e, irremediablemente, deleitante.

* * *

Disclaimer:todo de J.K

No sé por qué ya no queda la franja de arriba :S

Vale, estaba bastante bloqueada con HP, pero al menos ésto es algo :)

Ya saben, golpes con el _Go_, que Jasper está esperando para protejerme **(?¿)**

Saludos :)


	35. Fabian y Gideon Prewet

La muerte parecía algo que se encontraba demasiado lejos. Para ellos se asemejaba algo de otro planeta, que nunca podría alcanzarlos.

Para Gideon no había final tan trágico cómo morir joven, con miles de proyectos que realizar y alegrías por vivir. Y para Fabián no había final más honorable que morir de pie, luchando hasta el final, siendo consiente de que le ha llegado la hora pero sintiendo cómo el instinto de supervivencia y fuerza imperan.

Ambos luchan hasta el fin, unidos, juntos, como lo han estado incluso desde la placenta de su madre. Lo único que lamentan de todo aquello es no haber hecho las paces con Molly antes de salir a ejecutar aquella diligencia para la Orden, su última misión.

Adiós, pequeña pecosa.


	36. Kendra Dumbledore

Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K, ya saben ;)

* * *

Lee con voz pausada la historia a sus hijos, su niña ya duerme, resguardada por la gruesa frazada de lana. Aberforth aún tiene el ceño fruncido, ya que lee la historia favorita de Albus y no la suya. Albus parece estar en otro lado, así, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pacífica, como sumido en lo más cercano a la gloria, podría decirse. Ela sonríe y sigue leyendo, acariciando con sus delicadas manos las páginas del libro mientras da vuelta a las hojas, su voz es como un somnífero, una nana hablada y tranquila.

Aberforth se sume en el sueño, abrazado a su hermana, de apenas tres años de vida. Kendra observa divertida a su hijo mayor, quien lucha contra el ensueño, cabeceando de vez en cuando. Sigue relatando la historia de los tres hermanos, y, no es hasta que llega al final, que Albus cierra sus ojos y le da la bienvenida a Morfeo.

Abriga a su pequeño para que no se resfríe y le da un beso de las buenas noches a cada uno. Se queda ahí, en el marco de la puerta, para verles dormir, para observar a sus niños. Deja el libro en la repisa de la biblioteca y apaga la luz, antes de irse a dormir ella también.


	37. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo es mi forma rara y cutre de hacerles un humilde homenaje.

Porque Lily siempre veía lo mejor en la gente, porque no se rindió nunca, porque luchó hasta el final, porque se sacrificó por su hijo.

Porque era Lily Evans, y la amo desde sus "Vamos Tunney, quiero ir a la plaza", "Sev, ¿Cómo andan las cosas en tu casa?", "Vete a la mierda, Potter", "Si, James, quiero casarme contigo", "Se llamará Harry James Potter" y su último "No, a Harry no, tómame a mí"

Porque es Lily, la pelirroja más awesome de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Suelta su último grito, el último aliento de vida. Lily yace tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo frente a la cuna de su hijo. Su cabello, esa mata de pelo pelirrojo que a James le gustaba acariciar lentamente mientras ambos se recostaban en la cama, está extendido en todas direcciones. Sus ojos, que daban promesas de un mañana e incluso, a muchos le prometían la gloria, sus míticos ojos esmeraldas, están abiertos de par en par, sin figurar ningún sentimiento. Donde antes había brillo, ahora no hay nada.

Voldemort rodea el cuerpo de la mujer sin miramientos, su mirada escarlata está concentrada en el pequeño bebé que amenaza con robarle su trono.

El niño alza la cabeza y le mira sin entender, observa a su madre en el piso y piensa que es un juego nuevo, que papá ya se aburrió de hacer burbujas con su varita y ahora ha optado por disfrazarse de algo calvo y feo.

Ambos se miran, se escrutan, como intentando guardar aquel momento en sus mentes, uno de ellos, lo hace sin tener idea, porque a esa edad su cerebro absorbe todo, el otro, lo hace porque es el momento cúlmine.

Lo último que ve Tom antes de perderlo todo, son esos ojos esmeraldas cargados de confusión, los ojos de _Lily._

_Porque Harry se parece mucho a su padre, pero tiene los ojos de Lily_.


End file.
